The proposal outlines a plan to implement the MUMPS computer language on a Hierarchical computer configuration. The Global Files will be implemented on a large computer mainframe. The interpreter currently available on an Intel 8080 microprocessor will be interfaced to the host global files, such that shared data bases can be accessed by intelligent terminals linked to a large mainframe.